


Going Undercover

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's very enthusiastic about getting this fake marriage thing right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JohnAmendAll in a prompt meme. (Sam/Jamie + pretending to be married)

“So, why’d you tell yon fellow we were married?”

Sam pulled him into the room. “It’s called going undercover. Thought you’d know all about that, what with you and the Doctor investigating things all the time.”

“Oh, aye,” said Jamie, never wanting to look ignorant. Then he frowned. “But how does that help us stop Gathred and those wee angry thingies?”

Sam turned around. “Look, all it means is that someone comes in here, wanting to know what we’re doing in a hotel room, we don’t tell them that we got it for the balcony so we could watch the dodgy alien in the offices opposite. We –”

“Sir, madam?” said someone at the door.

Sam demonstrated her point by kissing Jamie long and enthusiastically. 

“- Do that,” she said, once room service had beaten a hasty retreat.

Jamie nodded. “Aye. Right. Nice plan. Mrs McCrimmon.”

“Just to make it really convincing,” said Sam, with a worryingly thoughtful look on her face, “we should get in the bed next time, don’t you think?”


End file.
